Ouran High School Host Club: Breaking the Barrier
by LoneMouse444
Summary: Girls never understood the Hitachiin twins. They could never see their individualities, but one girl was different. She broke the barrier.
1. Chapter 1: Rejection

**Hello everyone that has decided to click on this story! This is... *drum roll* OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB: BREAKING THE BARRIER! Yup, that's the name! So this fanfiction is about Hikaru and Kaoru and yeah... I know, not a lot of explanation, but I don't want to spoil it! By the way, for those of you who haven't read the manga, neither have I! So that's why this story is based on the anime TV show! I hope you like it, and let me know if you want me to continue or not! I probably will, but still! I really want to hear your thoughts and opinions on my story, for this is my first Ouran Fanfiction!**

**A special thanks to TennisWriter456, my sister, who helped me SO FREAKING MUCH with this story :) without her help, this story wouldn't have turned out as good as I thought it would be! So thank you sooooooo uber much, and I wove you 3 :)**

**Anyway, I will stop babbling and let you read this story! I hope you like it, and please review! Oh, and constructive criticism is allowed! I WANT you to constructively criticize me to help improve my writing! Thank you, and NOW you may read :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Rejection<span>

"THE HOST CLUB IS NOW OPEN FOR BUSINESS"

"Welcome, my princesses!" Tamaki exclaimed in a fake French accent. "I do hope you enjoy this meal I have prepared especially for you." He turned to a certain pretty girl, and got as close as possible, stroking her cheek. "And we will eat it together, my dear..." His beautiful violet eyes twinkled in the light, and all the girls swooned, screaming and fawning over the 'prince.'

The theme was restaurants, so all the hosts were dressed in chef or waiter outfits. Of course, Tamaki was the main chef, so he wore the only chef hat. The twins were wearing matching co-chef outfits and Mori and Hunny were both waiters. Kyoya was wearing a manager suit, and Haruhi was also dressed as a waiter.

As the twins cooked together, Kaoru purposefully burnt himself on the stove. He sucked in a breath, and shut his eyes tightly as the fake tears began to form on the brink of his eyes. Hikaru rushed over and held Kaoru in his arms.

"Kaoru! Kaoru, are you all right?" Hikaru asked worriedly, fake tears also forming. It was all a part of their act to impress the girls, and Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hand, kissed it, and then put a bag of ice over it. "Does that feel better, Kaoru...?"

Kaoru blushed and looked away. "Hikaru, I'm fine. I just burnt myself a little, it's nothing to worry about..."

"But it is something to worry about! You are hurt, so I am hurt as well..." Hikaru pulled Kaoru closer, their bodies touching. "Just remember that I'll always be here to keep you safe and out of danger." The twins stayed in that position with their faces and lips almost touching, using their deliberate homosexual tendencies to their advantage as hosts.

The girls squealed, some saying, "Oh my God, I just can't take it anymore!" or "You look adorable in those matching chef outfits!"

"Kyoya, would like to have a piece of cake with me?" A girl asked Kyoya as he scribbled in his little black book. He adjusted his glasses and gazed up at the girl with gray eyes.

"Actually I would not, my lady. According to my calculations, this piece of cake has approximately 12.5 grams of sugar, which is not healthy for you."

Haruhi walked by, carrying a tray of tea and sweets. "You know, a little sugar isn't going to hurt you, Kyoya-senpai."

The girl sighed and clasped her hands together, ignoring Haruhi. She got closer to Kyoya and batted her lashes. "Oh, Kyoya. Everything you say is so intelligent, yet dreamy...and you look great in that manager suit!" Haruhi rolled her eyes and walked away.

Kyoya returned to his book and continued writing, a smirk on his lips. "Why, thank you. The twins' mother designed all the clothes the hosts are wearing right now, and what we wear everyday."

Hunny carried a tray filled with cake and other sweets over to a table of girls waiting for him. There was a big smile on his face, and Usa-chan was sitting limply on his shoulder. Suddenly, Hunny slipped and tray flew out of his hands.

"Mitskuni." A shadow ran to his aid, saving the tray in one hand and helping Hunny up with the other. The shadow stood, revealing his identity.

"Takashi! You saved the cake!" Hunny exclaimed and jumped on Mori to give him a hug.

The girls screamed and yelled, "He cares so much! It's so cute!"

"So, girls! Do you want to have cake?" Hunny asked, and all the girls nodded as Mori took a seat next to Hunny. "Okay! Do you want chocolate, or vanilla, or strawberry?"

"We'll have whatever you have!" said a girl, and all the others agreed. "What are you going to have, Hunny?"

"Well..." Hunny contemplated his choices and finally made a decision. "I think I'll have all three flavors!" Hunny giggled and took a big bite of the strawberry cake. The girls hugged him and squealed over his cuteness, each of them taking a piece of cake.

"He's so adorable!" The girls screamed, crowding over Hunny as he chomped hungrily on his cake.

Hunny giggled again, closed his eyes, then smiled. "Yeah!"

Haruhi turned her gaze from Hunny and Mori down to the cup of green tea she was holding. Green tea was common in Japan, and was an important part of Japanese food culture. Her mother always drank this tea after a long, hard case to clear her head and prepare herself for the next case.

"Are you okay, Haruhi?" a girl asked, and Haruhi was pulled out of her thoughts. "You seem off today," she pointed out, and Haruhi looked up at her.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. It's just..." The two girls she was sitting with stared at her with intent expressions, waiting for her explanation. "When my mother was still alive, we would always drink this same type of tea together. A month before she died, she decided that I should learn how to make it. So she taught me..." Haruhi explained, a sad look on her face.

"We're so sorry, Haruhi! Do you want us to get another kind of tea to drink if this makes you think of your mother too much? If it makes you sad?" one of the girls asked, and Haruhi looked up again.

"Just being with you guys takes my mind of my mother! Whether I'm drinking this kind of tea or not," Haruhi giggled then grinned up at the girls. "Thanks though!"

The girls sighed and gazed longingly at Haruhi. She loved making the girls happy, and so did all the other hosts...especially Tamaki.

While all the hosts were busy with their guests, a girl with long black hair and bangs strolled in. Nobody noticed her as she walked over to a back table in the corner by a window. She sat and waited with her head down, not saying a word.

The twins were the first ones to notice her. They turned to each other and nodded.

"Excuse us, ladies," they said politely in unison and walked away from the table. The girls they left gazed after them as they waltzed over to the lonely girl sitting at the table.

"Hello there, my lady," said Hikaru as he stood to the right of her chair and leaned on it.

Kaoru came next, doing the same but on her left. "What brings you here on this fine day?"

The girl remained silent, and the twins looked at each other with confused looks, then shrugged. They both jumped in front of her and put their arms out.

"Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club!" They welcomed the girl simultaneously. "One of us is Hikaru, and one of us is Kaoru...but can you figure out which one is which?" The twins nodded and laughed. "Let's play the 'Which One's Hikaru Game!'"

"The rules of the game are to figure out which one of us is Hikaru, and which one of us is Kaoru! Nobody has ever been able to tell us apart, so I doubt you can!" Hikaru explained, and without hesitation, the girl pointed to the twin on the right.

"That one is Hikaru," then she pointed to the one on the left. "And that one is Kaoru."

The smiles on the twins' faces disappeared, and their expressions changed to confusion. The girl hadn't even looked up once, and she still figured out which one was Hikaru and which one was Kaoru.

"Hmph," muttered Hikaru. "That may be correct, but what's your reasoning for your answer?"

All the girl had to do was look up...and when she did, both the twins gasped and their eyes got wide. Kaoru's jaw dropped, and he took on a distant expression.

"It can't be, it can't be, it can't be," Kaoru kept mumbling to himself. "This can't be happening!"

"Kaoru, calm down. It's okay, you'll be all right," Hikaru said quietly. "She's just a girl. Just another girl." He added even quieter so she wouldn't be able to hear. The girl gazed at them with gorgeous, shining pink eyes. Her long black hair fell over her shoulders, and her bangs just barely covered her eyes.

Kaoru's golden brown eyes met her pink ones, and they stayed staring at each other...

_"I'm sorry, Kaoru," Kaoru watched her walk away from him...away from everything that he did for her...away from their love..._

"Earth to Kaoru," Hikaru cooed.

Kaoru was brought back to reality, and the girl was once again staring down at her feet. Kaoru cleared his throat, and the room was quiet as all the hosts and guests watched what was happening. Kaoru opened his mouth to say something to the girl until Tamaki came up behind her, stopping the surprised twin.

"Why hello there," Tamaki said with his special voice. "We always love having new guests here at the Ouran High School Host Club." The girl turned around to look at him, and once he saw her eyes, he was taken aback. His mind went blank as he tried to come up with something to say. "It...um...wha..." the prince began, but trailed off for he could come up with nothing.

The girl slowly and silently stood up, brushed Tamaki aside, and left. Tamaki was left paralyzed in the same position, with his hand held out for the pretty girl. He was rejected, which he wasn't used to happening. Tamaki's smile faded, and he straightened himself up. When they heard the door close, Tamaki and the other hosts, with the exception of the twins, ushered all the other girls out of Music Room #3. When they were gone, the rest of the group took a seat next to the twins. Kaoru was muttering quickly to Hikaru, while Hikaru was nodding and setting his hand on his brother's back. Haruhi furrowed her eyebrows, confused.

"Wh-what just happened, Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked, glancing up to see Tamaki had taken a seat next to her, putting his arm around her.

"Oh, it is nothing to worry about!" he replied.

Haruhi gazed out of the corner of her eyes at Tamaki's arm. "Why is your arm around me?"

Tamaki sighed and closed his eyes for a bit, trying to find an explanation for his action. "Well because you're my little girl, of course!" With that explanation he pulled Haruhi closer, squishing her to his side. Kyoya rolled his eyes discreetly.

"Okay, whatever, can you just explain what just happened with Kaoru and that girl?" Haruhi asked while trying to squeeze out of Tamaki's grasp.

"You mean you don't know...?" Hunny questioned surprisingly, hugging Usa-chan to his chest and leaning back on Mori.

"Yeah," Mori added.

"Guys, I'm not sure that-" Hikaru started.

"It's okay, Hikaru. She should know what happened," Kaoru stated, interrupting his twin. Haruhi, now more confused then ever, looked at Kyoya for help, since he was the only one that hadn't said anything about the situation.

He pushed his glasses farther up his nose and gazed Haruhi right in the eyes with a smirk. "Well this will be an interesting story to tell..."


	2. Chapter 2: The First Letter

**Here is chapter two! I know I updated this chapter quickly, but I have tennis camp so I'm not going to updated for about more than 11 days :( But I'll have a little notebook that I'll still be writing in! And when I get back, I'll type what I have written in my notebook onto my laptop! :) Then everything will be OKAY. Well, I'll let you read this now, and I hope you like! Again, read and review, and constructive criticism is allowed! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: The First Letter<span>

"Ah, it's such a sweet and beautiful story!" Tamaki stood up and spun around in a circle, holding his arms out.

Kyoya cleared his throat and typed on his laptop. "Actually, it's a pretty depressing story for the twins...or more specifically, Kaoru."

"You know, Haruhi, it's not that interesting of a story. How about we forget about the story and what happened and go home?" Hikaru scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. He grabbed his brother's hand and started to head towards the door. But Kaoru pulled him back down on the couch and gave him a look that said, 'It's over now. Nothing is going to change it.'

"She deserves to know, Hikaru," Kaoru told his brother. "Don't you think? We've known her for almost a year, and we're pretty close to her."

Hikaru sighed. "I mean I guess...if it's okay with you, Kaoru. I just don't want you to get hurt just by listening to the story. I know how much it gets to you..."

A small smile formed on Kaoru's face, and he nodded at his brother. "I'm okay with it."

Everyone was staring at the twins as they made a decision, and Hikaru gestured to the rest of his friends.

"Whoever wants to start...go ahead," he said glumly. Tamaki abruptly stood up and his face lit.

"I would like to start! The beginning of the story is how it all started and it leads up to the main part!" Tamaki exclaimed, excitement in his voice.

"All right, go ahead, Tamaki," Kyoya stated from the other side of the room. He had his notebook out now instead of his laptop, and was still writing. He looked up at Haruhi, who was staring at him. "What exactly are you look at, Haruhi?"

Haruhi blinked twice. "Um, nothing, Kyoya-senpai...it's just that you always have either that book out or your laptop. But never mind that. Tamaki, what's this story you're all talking about?"

"All right, we should stop torturing my little girl and just tell her the story! She is dying to hear it, and I am dying to tell it!" Tamaki exclaimed, sitting back down next to Haruhi. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation. She raised her eyebrows and stared at Tamaki as he got ready to tell the beginning of the story. "Well, it all started when the twins were still in middle school..."

Class hadn't begun yet, and the twins were sitting in the same spot they always did by the window, so that they were away from everyone and everything that was happening in the classroom. They never liked talking to anyone else but each other. Hikaru and Kaoru were never the ones to go up to people and try to make friends. They never really waited for people to talk to them either. They were shy, and thought that they didn't need anybody else but each other. All they did was play hand held video games together; Hikaru controlling and Kaoru telling him what do and where to go. It was the same routine everyday. They would walk into the room, put their books on their desks, then sit by the window by themselves and wait for the teacher to arrive. Sometimes, the twins would even hear girls and boys, talking about them as they giggled and pointed in their direction. The twins didn't show it, but they didn't appreciate being talked about behind their backs, especially when they were sitting right there. After a while, they got used to it. All they had to do was ignore the other students, and they'd be fine.

One day, something unusual happened. After class, Hikaru and Kaoru went to their lockers, and when Hikaru opened his, a piece of paper fell out. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his twin, who just shrugged.

"I wonder what it is..." Kaoru murmured more to himself then his brother. "Open it."

Hikaru nodded. He opened it and saw it was a letter. Kaoru nudged Hikaru, telling him to read it. He did as his brother told him. First, he read it in his head. As he neared the end of the letter, his eyes widened. It wasn't just any letter, it was a love letter. _But from whom...?_ Hikaru thought to himself.

"What is it, Hikaru?" his brother asked curiously. Hikaru ignored him and read the rest of the letter. At the end, it had no name. "Hikaru, what does it say?"

"It's a love letter, Kaoru," Hikaru told his brother, and his brother's eyes widened as well.

"Seriously? No way! Read it out loud to me," said Kaoru, suddenly excited and happy that someone had a crush on his brother.

"Okay, it says...

**_"Dear Hikaru,_**

**_You may not know who I am, but I definitely know who you are. I have known you since Elementary School, but I've always been too shy to talk to you. I'm not sure if you ever paid any attention to me at all, but ever since I first laid eyes on you I knew you were the one. Whenever I gaze into your beautiful, golden brown eyes, I get lost in them. I go to my own little world, where it's just the two of us...and nobody else._**

**_I love your eyes, and how they sparkle in the light. And your copper hair. Oh, how nice it is when you walk, as it moves back and forth on your head._**

**_What I've noticed is that you and your brother are different from other people. You're quiet, but I know that you are just shy. You're scared of what people think, so you don't just go and talk to people like kids usually do. You stay back, and just watch. I like that about you._**

**_Hikaru, I've had these feelings for you ever since I started coming to Ouran in Elementary School. If you want to know who I am, meet me in the outside main hallway tomorrow after school at 4 o'clock, where nobody will be watching. Just so you know, if you don't show up, my feelings may be hurt, but they will remain. I will always love you, Hikaru Hitachiin, no matter what..._**

**_ ~You're Secret Admirer/Lover ;)"_**

"Wow, Hikaru, someone's in love with you!" Kaoru exclaimed, throwing his hand up in the air for a high five. Hikaru hesitantly returned the high five. He didn't know how to react to this sudden 'lover.' She had just appeared out of nowhere. What was he supposed to do? Should he meet her? Or should he just break her heart? This has never happened to either him, or his brother before. They've never even been close to a girl...

On the way home, Hikaru didn't say a word, while Kaoru just kept babbling on about how Hikaru had a girlfriend. When they got to their room, Hikaru couldn't take it anymore.

"Kaoru! I don't even know if this is a legit love letter! What if it's just some stupid bullies trying to mess with me? Huh? Or a girl that just wants to see what I'll do!" He fell back onto their bed, and Kaoru took a seat next to him.

"Hikaru, I'm not sure it's any of those. I think this is a real girl that likes you. A lot," Kaoru comforted his brother, grabbing the letter from the night stand. Kaoru reread it and Hikaru put his hands over face and groaned. He didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, an idea came to him. Hikaru jumped up, startling his brother.

"I have an idea! If this girl is real, let's see if she is really in love with me, or in love with my looks! In this letter, she just talked about how she loves my eyes and hair, but not my personality. The only thing she mentioned about my personality involved being shy and not talking to other people. It also involved you..."

Kaoru furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm confused. How are we going to prove if she's in love with you or not?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you! When she goes to the main hallway tomorrow after school, you hide behind one of those bushes where she won't see you. I'll go up to her and pretend that I'm you. I'll go up and say that...that Hikaru likes somebody else so there's no point in liking him. If she says it's not a problem and she wouldn't mind going out with you instead, then it means she isn't really in love with me. It means that she is just in love with how I look. So she won't care if she goes out with you _or_ me because we look exactly alike!" Hikaru explained.

Kaoru, still confused, opened his mouth to say something, then stopped himself. He thought for a while, then said, "But then you'll just end up going out with her anyway."

"Not necessarily! I wouldn't want to go out with her because she doesn't really like my personality. You see, with us being twins, we are the same on the outside. But we both have different personalities! So if I say that I'm you, she won't care if you have a different personality or not! She just wants what we look like on the outside!"

"That didn't exactly answer my question, Hikaru," Kaoru pointed out.

Hikaru chuckled. "After she admits that she wouldn't mind going out with either of us, I'll call you out and then tell her that I'm actually Hikaru." After that whole explanation, Kaoru was still confused.

"But what will happen after that?" he asked.

"Well, we'll just have to improvise! It depends on how she reacts to what I said. But...if she says she doesn't want to go out with Kaoru and that she wants Hikaru, that means she truly does like me. Not just my looks," Hikaru took a breath, then added, "Does that make more sense, Kaoru?"

Kaoru nodded, a mischievous grin on his lips. "Let's do it," he said.

The next day after school, the twins were sitting by a window in an empty room. They weren't playing video games, they were just staring out the window, waiting for Hikaru's 'Secret Admirer.' A girl with brown hair pulled into pigtails walked out and stood between the pillars, waiting for someone. After a couple seconds, she started looking around with her large blue eyes.

Hikaru turned to his brother. "That's her. There's nobody else in the halls, and it's 4:01," he said, taking a look at his watch.

Kaoru nodded. "All right, let's do this."

The twins walked down the stairs together, but once they got there, they went separate ways. Hikaru went through the front doors that led to the main hall where the girl was waiting. Kaoru went through a back door that led to the garden in front of where the girl was standing. If he snuck through the door and hid behind the bush as quietly as he could, then she would never know he was there. Kaoru got there before his brother, so he sat silently and waited for the action to start.

"Hello there, miss. Are you looking for Hikaru Hitachiin?" Hikaru asked the girl when he arrived at his destination. The girl's face brightened when she saw him, and she blushed.

"Um, yes, yes I am. You're Hikaru, correct?" she asked in a sweet voice, and she clasped her hands together and rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Actually, Hikaru likes someone else so there's no point in chasing after him anymore. So I, Kaoru, came instead," Hikaru lied.

"So, you're his twin brother?" she asked.

"Yes, I am Hikaru's brother! I'm sorry, do you mind if you go out with me instead?"

"No, I don't mind." the girl replied. Hikaru grinned and turned around.

"Kaoru, she said she wouldn't mind going out with you!"

That was his cue. Kaoru jumped out from the behind the bush and strolled out next to his brother. The girl gasped. She was confused as both of the Hitachiins stood in front of her. The sad part was, she didn't even know which one was Hikaru and which one was Kaoru.

"Wh-what's going on? I'm so confused!" she stammered, her voice shaking.

"We were testing you," said Kaoru.

"To see if you actually loved me, or just my looks." Hikaru finished for his brother. "I pretended to be Kaoru to see if you would care going out with him instead. But you said you didn't mind, so that means that you don't actually like me, you like my good looks." Hikaru and Kaoru both smirked as the girl's lips began trembling.

"That was all a trick?" the girl yelled. The twins nodded.

"Mhm," they said in unison.

"You're so mean! To play with my feelings like that! What kind of person does that to a girl?" she yelled again, and the twins smirked.

"Actually you're the mean one..." Hikaru started, but he never got to finish. The girl ran off in tears, away from both of the twins.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood there, watching her run away. They were proud of their good work, and then, they headed home. They never even got to know her name.

"So that's how it all started! They continued that routine with every girl that sent them love letters. It was the same every time. Every girl they have done that to has only liked the outside of the twins, but never what really matters. What's on the inside..." Tamaki finished.

Haruhi gazed down at her feet and twiddled her thumbs.

"Don't you guys think that's sort of harsh to play with a girl's feelings like that? You know girls are really sensitive," Haruhi pointed out, and the twins shrugged.

"Well, they deserve it! Why send us a letter that's all a lie...?" Hikaru said. He yawned and stretched out his arms.

"It may be mean, but what Hikaru said is true," Kaoru added.

"I think I sort of understand what you two were doing...that is a good point," Haruhi said in realization. "Well I'm going home. See you guys tomorrow." She stood up and started gathering her things until Mori pushed her back down onto the couch next to Tamaki.

"It's not the end of the story," he told her.

"So, tell me the rest!" Haruhi exclaimed. She was eager to know what had happened when the twins were in middle school, and what that girl with those large pink eyes had to do with it...

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the second chapter! Hope you liked it, and read and review! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: The Gazebo

**Hi! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I kind of had a bit of writer's block. But here's chapter three! I hope you enjoy it and I hope it's not as boring as the last one. **

Chapter Three: The Gazebo

Mori took a seat on the other side of Haruhi and cleared his throat, preparing to continue the story.

"So, like Tamaki said, it became a routine for the twins. All the girls would end up crying and running away, and the twins would be proud of their hard work."

* * *

><p>"You two are jerks!" A girl with a bob covered her eyes to hide the tears and ran away. The twins had just broken her heart, and they watched as she disappeared into the school.<p>

"There goes the girl of the day," Hikaru said. "We have another one tomorrow...and the day after that."

"Hikaru, I have a question,"

"Ask away, Kaoru!"

"How did we suddenly get so popular? I mean, just a couple weeks ago we were laughed at by other students, including girls. Now we get love letters almost everyday from girls! Oh, and remember that one time I got a letter from a guy...?"

Both the twins made a face of repulsion and shuddered.

"Maybe we were always this popular and just didn't know it! Remember how all those kids were talking about wanting to be our friends but that we're too good for them...?" Hikaru said, and Kaoru chuckled.

"Hikaru, I think you've got it all wrong. All those kids were saying that their fathers want them to become friends with us. But they didn't even want to talk to us because we act like we're better than everyone...which is not true," explained Kaoru.

"Or maybe it is...we do sort of act like we tower over everybody, and maybe that's why people never talked to us. Or why we never talked to anybody else,"

The twins didn't say another word on the car ride home. They sat in silence, pondering what Hikaru had said. The rest of the night, the twins didn't talk much, which was unusual. All the maids were curious as to why they were so quiet that evening. Of course, their parents weren't there for them to talk about their problems with. They were never home...

Hikaru and Kaoru did their homework in silence, played their video games in silence, and fell asleep with just a small 'good night.'

In the morning, the twins were back to normal. They were smiling, laughing talking, and the maids were even more curious. When they arrived at school, they knew what was coming. Another love letter in one of their lockers. But surprisingly, there was none. They looked at one another and shrugged. Maybe there would be one the next morning, but the twins didn't really care. It was the same every time, and it would be better if all these girls would just stop.

The day was a day like any other, except without the letter, of course. Until something unusual happened. When Kaoru opened his book during history class, something fell out. He furrowed his brow and gazed up at his twin who was staring right back at him. Hikaru looked down at the piece of paper that fell and shrugged. He waited for his brother to pick it up and see what it was.

Kaoru never left any notes in his book. He was always the neat type, who had a separate binder for all his notes so that his textbooks were empty. So seeing this piece of paper fall out was peculiar, and Kaoru had no idea what it could be. He picked it up and then his eyes widened.

Kaoru nudged Hikaru and pointed to the heart on the front of the envelope. Hikaru rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Of course," he said, and Kaoru smiled. This was different. Girls had never even touched their books before. They had always put the notes in their lockers, or their desks. But the question is, how did she get the note in his book in the first place? The twins had locks on their lockers and they never put their books in their desks. Who would know the combination to their locks anyway? The twins made sure they had combinations that nobody would be able to figure out.

Even the letter itself was different then the others. The girl that wrote it wasn't some obsessed girl who had loved him ever since she laid eyes on him. This time, it was different. The girl wrote what she actually liked about him. Not only his looks, but most of all, his personality.

After he had read through it twice, Kaoru handed the letter over to Hikaru for him to read it. Kaoru could tell that Hikaru was just as confused as he was. The most confusing part was that she didn't want to meet in the outside main hallway after school at 4 o'clock. She wanted to meet in the most romantic place in the school...the gazebo in the garden.

The gazebo was placed in the middle of the garden, which was huge and gorgeous. There was probably every type of flower in that garden, and it was sort of like a maze. It was also the most romantic place in the whole school, a great place to be alone with your lover.

Girls usually just talked about how attractive they were in the letters, and the wanted to meet in the hallway. But this girl was different. She didn't even talk about his looks at all. She just ranted about his personality. Also, she didn't want to meet in the hallway, she wanted to meet in the gazebo in the garden. Kaoru had a feeling that this girl was different then the others...

He turned to his brother for help, but all Hikaru did was shrug and turn back to the front of the room where the teacher was writing notes on the board for the students to copy. Kaoru figured that he should probably be copying these down, but he couldn't stop thinking about the letter. He could get the notes from Hikaru later anyway.

When class ended, Kaoru told his brother to stay back so they could talk. After all the students and the teacher had left, the twins were left alone in the room to talk. It was quiet for what seemed like ages, but was only a couple seconds. Then Kaoru opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm not sure if we should do the usual plan this time," he stated, keeping his head down.

"And why is that?" asked Hikaru.

"I just...I have a different feeling about this girl. Did you notice how all she talked about was my personality, not my looks? Unlike the others who didn't say one thing about my personality. She also wants to meet in the most romantic place in the school! I think this girl is legit..." Kaoru explained to his twin.

"You're not entirely sure though, correct? I think, just to be safe, we should to the plan. It'll be better, and I mean if she is legit, then she wouldn't want me. She'd want you." With that, Hikaru walked out of the room, leaving Kaoru by himself to think about his decision. After about a minute, Hikaru came back and beckoned to his brother with his hand. "Well? You coming?"

Kaoru was pulled out of his thoughts and he looked up. "Y-yeah. I'm coming." He grabbed his books and met with his brother by the doorway. They only had one class before the end of the day, and Kaoru told Hikaru that he was going to do the usual plan and Hikaru seemed pleased.

Kaoru couldn't stop thinking about this new girl. He wanted to know what she was like; how she looked, her personality, and if she really liked Kaoru for him. During the whole class, Kaoru couldn't stop moving. His leg kept bouncing up and down, and he was drumming his fingers on the desk. Hikaru turned over to him with a worried expression.

"Kaoru, are you okay? Calm down, it's just a girl," Hikaru tried console his brother, but it didn't

seem to work. Kaoru just ignored him and kept on tapping.

The end of the day came, and Hikaru and Kaoru were the first ones out the door. They rushed to their lockers to collect their stuff, then they went to their homeroom. Kaoru was far in front of Hikaru, who was struggling to keep up.

"Slow down, Kaoru! You have lots of time before you have to meet with her!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"No, Hikaru, I don't! I have to meet with her at four and it's already-" Kaoru stopped in his tracks, causing Hikaru to run into him and knock both of them down. "It's already 3:15..."

Hikaru got up and brushed the dust of his uniform, then held out his hand for his brother.

"Yeah, only 3:15, Kaoru," said Hikaru. "You have forty-five minutes, so calm down, okay?" Kaoru grabbed his brother's hand and straightened himself out.

"You're right. I just need to calm down, take a couple deep breaths," Kaoru closed his eyes and calmed himself down before opening his mouth again. "Now I need to go and relax a little bit before I meet with her. I don't know why I'm acting so weirdly...I just think that this girl is going to be different."

Hikaru stood there and watched as his brother walked off.

"Give me some time alone, okay? I'll meet you in the main hallway in half an hour," said Kaoru. Hikaru was confused, because they never separated. Kaoru was really thinking about this girl, more than the girls from before. He sighed and turned to walk the opposite way then his brother. Kaoru went to the fountain in the courtyard of the middle school and sat on the north end. Hikaru went to the fountain in the courtyard of the middle school as well, but sat on the south end. They didn't even realize the presence of the other as they sat in silence for half an hour, admiring the nature around them.

When it was 3:45, the twins got up and went inside, each from their end. They met in a field that was next to the garden, and when they saw each other, they nodded and walked into the maze of flowers.

The gazebo was at the heart of the garden, which was so far into it that the twins were walking around and searching for twenty minutes. Finally, they found it, and Hikaru went to hide behind one of the bushes while Kaoru approached the mini building a cute girl was waiting. Before entering, Kaoru stopped and examined her. Her head was down, so he didn't see her face. But she had pale skin, and long, beautiful flowing black hair down to the waist. Kaoru thought that she was gorgeous, even though he hadn't seen her face.

He took a step forward and accidentally stepped on a rose that was in the middle of the path. It made a snapping sound, and he winced. He gazed up at the girl, whose head shot up at the noise. Kaoru sucked in a breath when he saw her face. In addition to her long flowing black hair, she had thick bangs running across her forehead. Under her bangs were gigantic bright pink eyes, which were beautiful and breathtaking.

Kaoru continued on into the gazebo to meet the girl, and when he stepped into the entrance the girl stood up and a smile appeared on her light pink lips.

"K-Kaoru?" the girl said with a high pitched voice. She pranced over to him with her hands intertwined in front of her. She was wearing her school uniform, which looked cute on her. "Hi, my name's Akemi..." Akemi told him, and she began playing with her long hair.

"Actually, I'm Hikaru." Suddenly, Kaoru didn't feel right pretending to be Hikaru and being a jerk to her anymore. She just seemed so innocent and sweet, and he didn't want to hurt her. But there was no turning back now. "Kaoru didn't want to come today, so he asked me to come instead," Kaoru looked around him then leaned forward and covered his mouth. "To be honest, he didn't even care about coming today. He likes another girl anyway, so there's no point in you liking him anymore," he continued in a lower tone. He straightened himself up again. "So if you don't mind, I'd like to go out with you instead. And hey, you're kinda cute," he added with a wink.

Akemi blushed, and glanced down at her feet. "But wait, you're Kaoru," she stated, obviously confused.

Kaoru seemed disappointed, then he turned around and was about to call his brother. Then he paused and turned back around to face the girl. "Did you just say that I'm Kaoru...?"

"Yeah, because you are," Akemi gazed back down at her feet and continued playing with her hair. "And even if you were Hikaru, I wouldn't want to go out with him. I want to go out with you, Kaoru." She looked back up at him and smiled.

Kaoru was taken off-guard by what she had said, and his eyes widened.

"Y-you're right...I am Kaoru," Kaoru said in awe, and he heard his brother gasp in the bushes behind him. "But, how'd you know?"

Akemi giggled and gazed up at him with her big, bright pink eyes before answering his question. "Well I mean, I think I'd know who my crush is, even if he does have a twin brother..." she giggled again, covering her mouth with the tips of her fingers. "And Hikaru, you can come out now!"

The twins both gasped in unison as Hikaru stepped out from behind the bush.

"If you're wondering how I knew you were there, it's because I heard two pairs of footsteps coming this way, not one. So I figured, who else would be with Kaoru than his twin brother, Hikaru?" Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other with surprised expressions. "Anyway, Kaoru, what do you say...?"

"S-say to what?" Kaoru asked, and she sighed, a smile still on her face.

"To going out with me...to us." Akemi's smile disappeared, and she stared at her crush...waiting for him to say something.

Hikaru and Akemi waited for his decision. He pondered the situation very thoroughly. He thought about committing to a relationship, and how he'd have to treat this girl. Then he thought about Hikaru, and how he'd react if he said okay...

He made up his decision and stepped forward, embracing Akemi into a hug.

"Okay," he said, and Akemi smiled into his chest, returning the hug.

* * *

><p>"And that's how it all started," Mori finished his part of the story and laid back on the couch, shutting his eyes.<p>

Haruhi glanced over at Kaoru to see the hurt in his eyes. She could tell that the memory hurt him, and she felt bad that he had to relive the story once again just so that Haruhi knew what happened.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry. If you don't want me to know about this, that's fine. I don't really mind," she told him.

Kaoru paused before asking, "Why? I want you to know what happened, just like everybody else in this room."

"It's just, you look so sad sitting here and listening to this story again. I don't want you to be hurt just because of me. Obviously this story doesn't end well..."

Kaoru gave her a slight smile. "So who's going to continue the story?"

Hunny jumped up and raised his hand. "Oh oh, me me! I want to continue the story!" Hunny laughed and sat on Haruhi's lap.

"Take it away, Hunny my dear!" Tamaki exclaimed, and Haruhi rolled her eyes at Tamaki's foolishness and turned her attention down to the little boy sitting on her lap.

**Well I hope you liked it, I'll update as soon as possible! And don't forget to review :) **


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hey everyone! You do NOT know how bad I feel about not updating! Ever since school started, I've had TONS of homework, and I have barely had time to write or draw or do anything! So I hope you forgive me! ****I already have a little more then a page of the next chapter, so I'll try to finish it as soon as I have more time to write...and when I get some more inspiration :P I hope you guys keep up with this story and don't stop reading it, because I WILL update again! I WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN. JUST SO YOU KNOW. :)**

**Thanks again, and I'm uuuuuuberrrrrr sorrrryy! :(**

**~LoneMouse444 :)**


End file.
